The Blue Sage
by Medic Author
Summary: There is a man. A mysterious man in a blue scarf who has been sighted throughout history in Remnant, often with a blue box. Who is he, really? You do not need to read my previous stories to understand this story, (Alternative Universe Doctor) The sequel is out..please review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_From the Remnant Library Archives_

There is an old legend in Remnant. A legend of a mysterious man in a blue scarf, known throughout history as the Blue Sage, or as he called himself, the "Doctor".

The first recorded sighting of the Blue Sage was in the beginning of human history. As humankind was born into an unforgiving world and was plagued by the creatures of Grimm, the Blue Sage first appeared from nowhere. It was written that this mysterious man helped teach humans of how to harness the power of Dust to light their way through the darkness, therefore earning him the title of the "Blue Sage".

This man stayed for a short amount of time in Remnant before disappearing and was never seen again. The only clue of his disappearance was that a strange, blue box was sighted just before he disappeared. What this box is, and its relation to him is unknown. Although he disappeared, there have still been various unconfirmed sightings of the Blue Sage throughout Remnant`s history, especially in the modern-era.

Who and what is this mysterious man in a blue scarf? Why was he never seen again until recent history? Doctor who?

Many humans have asked these questions throughout history yet as time goes by, the legend of this man has faded and is now almost forgotten...


	2. Yellow

_From the diary of Victoria Solaris, _

Dear diary,

Today something quite strange, yet interesting happened. It all started when I found out from my boyfriend that one of my good friends, Yang Xiao Long, had just been accepted into Beacon Academy.

I had walked over to Yang`s house to personally congratulate her on her acceptance and as I got there, I saw a bemused-looking Yang talking to a strangely-dressed brown-haired young man in a blue scarf and a grey greatcoat, who was doing maintenance work on her motorcycle, the Bumblebee.

I walked over and congratulated Yang on her acceptance into Beacon. We talked for a few minutes and I found out that the man is a self-proclaimed "gadgeteer enthusiast" who just happened to pass by and for some reason, begged Yang to allow him to give the Bumblebee a "little welly." Yang reluctantly agreed and now the man was using what looked liked a thin, noisy flashlight with a glowing tip to "upgraded" her motorcycle.

Yang then pulled me away and whispered in my ear that she was just starting to think that the young man was quite a handsome guy to date before changing her opinion to that the man is a little crazy in the sanity department, after he keeps on blabbing to her about the "physics of multiversal time-travel" and how she needs to take good care of the Bumblebee as if the future of the entire world depends on it. She added that when the man found out that she was going to Beacon Academy, he told her to study hard, started to refer to her as "Goldilocks" and started to tell her a story about how he literally "was at the founding of Beacon".

A few minutes later, the man stood up from the Bumblebee and walked over to us. He introduced himself to me with a strange accent as the "Doctor" and offered his grease-covered hand in a handshake. I hesitated for a moment before holding out a hand and he enthusiastically shook my hand so hard that I felt like my hand was about to fall off. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out a brilliantly-colored sunflower and gave it to me while asking to me smell it. I thought this was a little strange, although I did as I was told. He grinned and muttered to himself about "slow-effect memory-proofing chemicals in the petals". The "Doctor" then told us to promise him to anyone else, as he "doesn`t really like to be known around here".

He turned to Yang, wished her good luck on her future at Beacon, and told her to "watch out for her baby sister". Before Yang could ask the Doctor how he knew about her sister, he flung out his hand for a handshake and accidentally got a little motorcycle oil on her long, blonde hair.

The Doctor then backed away while grinning nervously and said "Whoopsies, I...ah...have to go meet with...ah... my special blue girl..." before turning around and ran away as fast as possible.

Yang screamed and...well...exploded in a blast of golden, burning flames. She activated her Shotgun Gauntlets, Ember Cecelia, before jumping onto the Bumblebee and raced after the Doctor.

I was left standing there awkwardly, wondering what just happened. Yang returned about 16 minutes later and told me that she had caught up to the Doctor and "made him pay for being such a monster to her". Yang then told that we should forget and pretend that this event never happened.

So there you have it, the story of how Yang and I met a strange madman called the Doctor.

I should probably burn this diary page away after I`m writing it, as I somehow get the feeling that we should probably keep our meeting with the Doctor a secret forever.


	3. Black

_From the Vale Police Department - Witness Interview  
_

* * *

My name is Violet Darkkeeper, a student scientist and explorer who travels across Remnant to conduct studies for scientific research at Vale University.

This morning, I was in middle of the forest of Forever Fall researching the unique geography when I saw a man wearing a blue scarf walking in the distance. Since Forever Fall is a dangerous place to be in alone, I took out my knife-pistol that I use for protection and called out to him. The man turned around and as I walked up to him, I saw that he had faint burn marks on his face, was wearing a gray greatcoat and sunglasses, and was drinking some Forever Fall tree red sap from a small glass jar.

The man greeted me, introduced himself as the "Doctor", and offered me some of the sap. I politely refused and asked him what he was doing alone in the middle of the forest. He told me in a weird accent that he was a traveling scientist who was researching the Grimm in the forest while waiting to meet up with a "shy little kitty".

I told this "Doctor" that it was too dangerous for him to be in the forest without a weapon and suggested that he head home before something bad happens. The Doctor just grinned like a madman and said to me that he "has faced worse before". After that, he turned around and ran off before I could reply. A moment later, I found that somehow, the Doctor had secretly switched his jar of red sap with my knife-pistol when I was talking to him. I ran after the Doctor.

After searching for the Doctor for about 8 minutes, I decided to give up and head back to the nearest town. As I was retracing my steps, I suddenly heard gunshots from a distance. I hesitated for a moment, then ran towards the location of the shots. As I got closer, I heard voices. Unfriendly voices. One of those voices was the Doctor`s.

I decided to climb a tall tree to get a better view of where the voices are coming from and to stay safe, just in case. As I got to the top of the tree, I saw that in a small clearing right front of me, the Doctor was surrounded by a dozen armed White Fang soldiers (probably returning from a mission), and a young, black-haired girl wearing a bow. I tried to listen as best as I can from the tree, knowing that I wouldn`t stand a chance without my knife-pistol if I tried to intervene.

I heard the Doctor saying that he was just an innocent hermit living in the forest before being silenced by the soldiers. The Doctor suddenly became serious and said something about how he knows what the White Fang is planning and that they do not need to use violence to have equal rights. The White Fang soldiers then demanded to know how he knew of their plans. The girl wearing the bow tried to intervene, only for a White Fang soldier to say something to her that made her stay quiet. The soldiers took out their weapons and threaten to capture or kill the Doctor if he did not tell them his secrets. The Doctor just sighed, and quickly reached into his pockets, took out a glowing flashlight-like stick, and pressed a button, causing an extremely high-pitched frequency to sound.

The girl and the soldiers covered their ears in pain and the Doctor then pointed his flashlight at all of the soldiers` weapons. A few soldiers pointed their guns at the Doctor, only to find that their firearms seem to be disabled. The Doctor grabbed a long, thin wooden stick laying nearby and used it as a bo staff to knock some of the soldiers unconscious, all while exclaiming that he "doesn`t want to fight". Other soldiers tried to use their swords, only for the Doctor to somehow defend himself against the sharp blades using his bo staff, while saying something about "blunting the sword blades and hallowing out the metal using the sonic". One of the soldiers` blades did manage to strike the Doctor`s right arm, only for it to bend harmlessly like aluminum foil. The Doctor smashed his bo staff in half at the soldier`s head, knocking the soldier out. The Doctor then took a defensive martial arts stance and warned the remaining weapon-less soldiers that he knows "Venusian Aikido". The soldiers then tried to defeat the Doctor using hand-to-hand combat, only to be finished off by a series of bizarre martial arts moves.

The Doctor stood in the middle of the clearing breathing a little heavily, surrounded by the unconscious bodies of the White Fang soldiers. Then he suddenly started looked around frantically and I realized what he was looking for. The bow-wearing girl had suddenly disappeared when the fight started, therefore...

The Doctor stopped looking around, closed his eyes for a second and seemed to be listening to his surroundings before quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out _my_ knife-pistol in its blade mode and swung it to his left just in time to block a large sword sheath wielded by the girl, who leapt at him from the shadows. The girl leapt backwards onto the ground and unsheathed her weapon, now wielding a cleaver and a katana with a ribbon attached to it.

The Doctor pocketed my knife-pistol and put his arms up. "Hey, cat-girl, I mean...ah...Blake! No need for all pointy things, I only want to talk! I have been looking for you for a _long_ time..."

The cat-girl took a fighting stance and glared at the Doctor. "Who are you? How did you know my name?...You know that I am a cat-Faunus?" She asked while looking like she was about to attack.

"Well...if I tell you, will you put your Gambol Shroud away? No? Okay then...my name is the Doctor, and I`m what you would call..."

I tried listening to what the Doctor was saying, only he was speaking in a much quieter voice. I could only hear him say the words: "been in Remnant for a long time", "is this what you really want", "peace with humans and yourself", and "finding your own liberation". I saw the cat-Faunus stare silently at the Doctor while he was speaking, lower her weapons, and sheathed her blades. I saw her open her mouth and say a few quiet words to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled sadly at this, and slowly nodded.

"The decision is only up to you, Blake. Oh, I would prefer if you do not tell anyone of our encounter,will you? I _really_ do not belong around here." he said and grinned to himself as if making a private joke.

The Doctor then turned towards the unconscious White Fang soldiers. "I would really like to wake all of you up and give you a good scolding, only I really don`t have the time..." he said. He knelled in front of a soldier, closed his own eyes, and pressed his hands across the soldier`s face. He stood up, and continued this strange procedure for all of the rest of the soldiers.

"I erased the soldiers` memories of me using my telepathic powers. You have to create a story when they wake up. Speaking of stories, I believe that I really must be going now." the Doctor said to the puzzled-looking cat-girl as he slowly began walking away.

"Doctor...who are you really?" Blake asked in her quiet voice.

The Doctor turned his head and replied, "Oh...the stuff of legends...literally!"

All of a sudden, a man dressed in black trench-coat and wearing a white mask leapt out of the forest and landed between Blake and the Doctor.

"Blake! Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Adam! I`m fine. This man is not-"

"YOU! HUMAN! If I find out that - what did you do to my comrades!?" the man called Adam asked the Doctor furiously as he put his hand on a long, red sword handle.

"AH! Adam Taurus! I...ah...okay, change of escape plan!" the Doctor said in a slightly-panicking voice. He took out his flashlight gadget again.

"_Beauty and the Beas_t really needs to be rewritten for this universe..." he muttered to himself before holding his flashlight in the air and said: "Good luck Blake! Geronimo!"

The Doctor pressed the flashlight`s button, somehow causing a massive windstorm of red leaves to engulf the entire clearing, completely blinding everyone. When the windstorm died down, the Doctor had disappeared.

"Who was that man?" Adam asked Blake.

"...A living legend." Blake responded simply.

I hid on the tree silently until Blake and Adam woke the White Fang soldiers and departed. As I ran back to the nearest town, I wondered what exactly did I just witness. I then decided to report this to the Vale police straight away and here I am now.

* * *

Violet looked at the police detective sitting in front of her.

They were inside a private interview room at the Vale Police Department. When she had entered the police department, the detective had been waiting for her, saying that he needed to know what events happened in the Forever Fall forest. Victoria thought that it was a little odd that the police would know right away about what happened in the forest, yet she did not question it.

"So..." the detective said in an obviously fake deep voice. He was an old, ginger man wearing a long, brown trenchcoat. "Is that all you could remember?"

"Yes. That is everything that I could remember." she replied.

"Hmmm...then I`m very sorry about this..." the detective said as he took a flashlight-like object out of his trenchcoat pocket and pointed it at himself. Suddenly, the man`s appearance changed into that of the Doctor.

"I...it`s YOU!" Violet gasped, standing up from her chair.

"Yep. I`m me. I used a modified mini-perception filter as a disguise and used my psychic paper to gain access into the police department." he explained.

"Now...you probably wonder why I was interviewing you. The thing is, I was testing to see how much you heard and saw. Yes, I knew that you were watching from the tree. You have seen and heard too much about things that just can`t be known about at this time, especially about Blake and myself...so I have decided to wipe your memory of today`s event using my telepathic powers. You will only remember that you came to the police after seeing some suspicious White Fang activity going on in the forest . Oh, and I am going to leave your knife-pistol with your unconscious body after I wipe your memories, thank you very much for letting me use it...For now, sleep well!"

The Doctor reached forward suddenly and clasped his hands around Violet`s head.

Everything went black.


	4. White

_From an aristocrat named Ivory Eisturm`s perspective_

* * *

I, Ivory Eisturm, a philanthropist and a Dust research company executive am invited to the Schnee Dust Company family castle for a singing concert by President Schnee`s young daughter, Weiss Schnee. I have heard many stories about Weiss Schnee`s beautiful singing talents, and decided to attend.

It is a cold evening, and when I was entering the castle, I saw an eccentric-looking young man wearing sunglasses, a grey greatcoat, and a blue scarf waving a piece of paper at a guard, asking to enter the concert hall. The entrance guard looked at the paper and reluctantly let the man enter. I continued on my way and a few moments later, I suddenly found the man behind me and introduced himself in a strange accent as Doctor John S. Blue, the head scientific consultant of the "Tardis Dust Inspectors."

I have not heard of that company and yet, being the aristocratic person that I am, decided to talk to this man about his scientific work. The man started to babble about how he made a huge disturbing discovery about the true nature of the Grimm as he was researching "timey-wimey space-wacey stuff in this universe".

I personally thought that this "Doctor" was just another mad scientist and tried to ignore him. We seated near each other at the center of the concert hall and waited for the concert to start. I could hear Doctor Blue muttering to himself about a kitten, mirrors, "Myrtenaster," "burdened by a royal test", and something about "this will be the day".

The concert soon started and as I was listening to the beautiful voice of Weiss Schnee, I saw the Doctor straighten up and listen intensely to Weiss`s singing. When Weiss finished her song and the audience applauded, Doctor Blue was the only one in the entire concert hall to stand up and wave to Weiss. I do not know if Weiss saw Doctor Blue`s wave or not, and the audience eventually began to leave the concert. As I was talking to a few other aristocrats, I saw Doctor Azure sneaking away towards the backstage. I decided to secretly go after him.

It took me a few minutes to find the backstage area, and as I walked in, I saw a small distance away Doctor Blue enthusiastically shaking hands with a bewildered-looking Weiss Schnee. I hid behind some stage equipment and eavesdropped. I heard the Doctor calling her "Snow White" and saying something about being "a big fan", "acceptance into Beacon," and "warm heart". Weiss just looked completely confused for a moment before drawing back her hand and demanding the Doctor who does he think he is. The Doctor just grinned like a madman before saying "I`m the Doctor!"

A few guards noticed Doctor Blue, came over, and dragged the Doctor away from a still-bemused Weiss. He called out to Weiss as he was being dragged away that "I hope you will not tell anyone that I was here!"

Weiss called out to him in an arrogant voice that: "I would certainly pretend that YOU never existed, you weirdo!" before walking away.

I decided to secretly return to the castle entrance. When I just left the castle and was alone for the moment, the Doctor appeared out of nowhere and said to me that he knew that I was "secretly hiding with those big ears of yours" and said since he couldn`t "memory-wipe my potentially big mouth with all those people around," then he is going to have to "disappear with a psychic bang".

Doctor Blue reached into his pocket, pulled out what looked like a flashlight with a blue tip, touched the tip of the flash light to his own head for a second, then said to me: "I reversed the polarity and recalibrated the sonic screwdriver`s psychic interface so that when I use the sonic`s flash-bang ability, I would cause anybody inside and outside the castle who saw me this evening to instantly forget about me, except for Ms. Schnee herself for timey-wimey reasons."

He checked something on his flashlight and said: "Excellent,...I hope that you all stay warm!"

The Doctor raised his "sonic screwdriver" in the air and pressed a button.

A massive white light engulfed the area and the Doctor disappeared.


	5. Red

Ruby Rose walked slowly across the snowy forest. It was a beautiful and peaceful evening with the full moon shining over the cold, snow-covered forest...yet this landscape was lost on her as the sad memories of a white-cloaked figure haunted her as she walked.

Ruby looked up and saw a small wisp of smoke in the distance. It looked like a fire. It was strange, considering almost no one ever came to this forest, so she decided to investigate. She walked briskly towards the location where the smoke was coming from and came across a small clearing.

In front of her was a small campfire surrounded by a patch of winter grass and behind the campfire was a man who had his back turned towards her, looking up at the full moon. The man was quite tall, had dark-brown hair, wore a grey greatcoat, and was wearing a blue scarf.

"The moon is quite beautiful, isn`t it?" the man said in a strange accent without turning around.

"I - ummm...good evening...?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Good evening!" the man turned around, revealing a thin face wearing sunglasses. "Ah, good. Little Red Riding Hood is here. I`m the Doctor, pleased to meet you at last, Ruby Rose."

"...How did you know my name? What are you doing here? Doctor who?" Ruby asked, reaching behind her for Crescent Rose.

"That`s the question, isn`t it? Oh, and if you must know, I prefer to be called just the Doctor, not Doctor Who." the man said enthusiastically.

"That doesn`t answer my questions! " Ruby said crossly as she transformed Crescent Rose into its scythe form and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Ah...hey, no need for the gun-scythe! I`m here just to talk!" the Doctor exclaimed, raising his hands into the air. There was a tense moment of silence before the Doctor sighed and said ,"Okay, if you stop pointing your Crescent Rose, yes I know your weapon`s name, at me then I`ll explain everything."

Ruby stared at this "Doctor" for a moment before he sighed again and removed his sunglasses so that Ruby could see what he looked like. "There, can you trust me now?"

Ruby slowly moved closer, looked into his piercing hazel eyes, and almost gasped. Eyes are like windows into a person`s soul, and this man`s eyes showed an ancient and wise soul of so much kindness and hope, yet a soul that at the same time is like an oncoming storm, filled with fire and ice and rage. Above all else, this man`s eyes showed of an infinite sadness, a sadness that Ruby herself knew very much. At that very moment, Ruby knew that this man called the Doctor can be trusted.

"I...I trust you." Ruby managed to say, putting away Crescent Rose.

"Excellent! I made a little bit of tea and some tidbits by the fire. Please, have a seat and make yourself warm." The Doctor said as he picked up a cup of tea and a small plate of red cookies laying near him.

Ruby walked slowly over and warmed herself by the fire. The Doctor handed her the plate of cookies and told her to help herself.

"These are strawberry chocolate cookies with jelly babies inside them. I made them myself!" the Doctor said, grinning like a little child.

"Ummm...Thanks?" Ruby replied as she started to shove the cookies into her mouth at a breathtaking pace.

"So..." the Doctor said as he seated himself and started to sip the cup of tea. "You said earlier that you wanted me to explain myself. I`m what you may call a traveling wiseman, I go around like a professional hermit and make it my duty to - what?"

Ruby had finished her cookies and was staring at the Doctor strangely.

"Oh, you didn`t like the cookies? I was hoping that you - "

"Umm...I loved the cookies...it`s just that...I was wondering how you knew my name and what your real name is..."

"Ah, I understand." the Doctor said, suddenly growing serious. "I really can`t tell you where I get my information or who I am...I can only say that I`m not really around here and that I am...'checking up' on a few young important people."

"Okayy...so... why are you here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh...I`m just here giving a young, sad girl some warm hospitality before she continues on her way home." the Doctor said, grinning mysteriously.

Before Ruby could ask the Doctor what he meant, the campfire started to die out. "Oh! Ah...just a moment here!" the Doctor said, reaching into his pocket and took out a flashlight-like object. He pointed the object at the campfire and the fire suddenly burst and grew larger.

"What`s that?" Ruby asked, looking at the flashlight.

"This? It`s my sonic screwdriver! Lovely little thing, it is..." the Doctor said proudly, handing over it to Ruby.

"Ohhh...I`ve never seen a weapon like this before! What does it do?" Ruby asked excitedly, inspecting it in her hands.

"Ah...it`s not a weapon, it`s a scientific gadget! I usually don`t approve of weapons much." the Doctor replied, taking the screwdriver back.

"Now, Ruby...you really remind me of someone I met a long time ago..." he said thoughtfully to himself. "An _Aestas Rosa_..." he looked at Ruby with a sympathetic expression.

"A what?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing! I`m just rambling in a foreign language again!" The Doctor took a strange fob watch with circular symbols out of his pocket, looked at it, and then nodded to himself. "I really must be on my way. Enjoy the campfire!" the Doctor said, as he stood up and began walking away. "Oh, Ruby, I would prefer if you did not tell anyone about me. I really like to stay unknown around here..."

"Wait!" Ruby called, standing up too. "You still haven`t told me everything."

"You will find out, Ruby Rose, cause we will meet again in the far future. I will be there when the time is right. Farewell!" the Doctor said as he approached a tall, blue box behind some trees that Ruby had not noticed before.

"Okayyy..." Ruby said, more than a little confused, then she called out. "Doctor who?"

"I`m not Doctor Who! I`m _the_ Doctor!" the Doctor said as opened the doors of the blue box and stepped in. The box stood there for a moment, then there was a loud wheezing sound, and the blue box slowly faded away and disappeared.

Ruby stood there in shock for a moment, then smiled to herself, and watched the campfire slowly die away before continuing her journey home.

**_To be continued - The epilogue will feature a very special RWBY character..._**


	6. Epilouge - The White Rose

The Tardis materialized on a cliff overlooking a calm, snowy forest lit up by the full moon.

The Doctor opened the Tardis doors and stepped out. "Ah, I`m in Remnant again! In the wintertime too... I really think - " the Doctor stopped talking as he saw a small, gravestone-like altar near the edge of the cliffside.

"It`s you..." the Doctor whispered to himself, his two hearts suddenly filled with deep sadness.

He hesitatingly walked closer until he was on front of the altar and read the words inscribed in stone: _Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter_

The Doctor was suddenly reminded of the first person he met when he visited Remnant for the first time during his multiversal travels long ago: A young woman in a white cloak.

"I`m so sorry...Summer Rose." the Doctor whispered. "The legends in Remnant call me the Blue Sage, yet you were fated to die and I`m just a lonely old man who couldn`t do anything to save you. I know that the young rose named Ruby has wilted because of your absence...yet one day, the flower will bloom once more..."

The Doctor sighed, then said, "I promise to you, I will secretly watch over Ruby as she grows and make sure she is ready when the time finally comes..."

The Doctor was silent for a moment as he paid his respects, then he turned slowly around and began walking back to the Tardis, covering up his snowy footprints using his sonic screwdriver.

As he was about the enter his blue box, he turned around to look at the cliffside altar one last time and for a moment, he thought he saw a ghostly white cloaked-figure standing in front of the altar.

He blinked once.

The white cloak was gone, yet a single white rose petal flew by him and seem to fade away in the night air.

The Doctor gave a small, sad smile to himself, and then entered the Tardis once more.

* * *

_The End _


End file.
